Rachels big idea
by gleekid1990
Summary: rachel has the idea that if the club sings a song theyve written themselves at regionals this year, theyll win... the rest are not so sure... possible kurt/puck in later chapters... 4th chapter updated now! reviews are LOVE!
1. Rachels Big Idea

**Right.. so.. here it is.. Chapter 1 of my first ever FanFic.. I've written this bit a while after first uploading the story as I felt I needed to put a A.N here as i hadn't done that on all of my chapters.. I also made a few minor changes to this chapter to hopefully make it flow slightly better.. but.. with it being my own writing i'm not that good at judging it or giving myself critisism that helps me to forward my writing skills in anyway.. so.. any reviews or helpful suggestions on how I can improve my writing would be good... also.. I don't have a Beta-reader yet so any offers would be good :) anyway.. on with the show... unfortunately I DO NOT own the rights to Glee or any of the contained characters... enjoy!**

**Rachel's POV**

"Mr Schuester, I think we need to be more original", I could tell by the look on his face that Mr Schuester wasn't overly impressed with my suggestion.

"Rachel, what do you mean original, we're a high school Glee club, there's nothing really original about that"

Jeez, I thought Mr Schu cared about the Glee club, doesn't sound like he cares about us that much to me…

"I know, but take a look at the group, we're different from the rest…."

"Whoaaaaaa Rachel, where are you going with this"

"Take a look at us Mr Schu, the other groups at sectionals were all normal conformists to generic Glee club traditions, whereas we, we have variety, I mean, Artie, for example, in his wheelchair, Mercedes with her larger than life attitude amongst other things…. All we need now is at least one original song in our set list to give us the extra edge"

God that felt good to get that off my chest, now there is just 67 other proposals to persuade Mr Schu to let me share with the group.

"Fine, you can share your ideas with the rest of the group later, no if you excuse me, I really have to go now, I'm late for my Spanish class…."

"Oh thank you Mr Schuester, you wont regret this! I have over 25 songs in my portfolio that I have personally written and performed over the past year that I've been in the Glee club" It was true, I really do have a large selection of self written songs in my portfolio… I keep the lyrics in my gold bound notebook in my locker… I never go anywhere without it. I could tell by the look on his face as he ushered me towards the Spanish room that he wasn't overly enthusiastic about my original performance idea…

**Mr Shuesters POV**

I could see where Rachel was coming from, having at least one original song in our set list for Regional's could help us clinch the title and bring McKinley back on the map. Anything to bring the smile off of Sue's face. Even if she did give us another chance to try for regional's again this year after we were robbed by Vocal Adrenaline this year.

The only problem I have is that I don't think her idea is going to go down to well with the rest of the kids…. Especially Quinn, Santana and Brittany, I mean, the Cheerio's just don't like her. At all.. The only time they've really even appreciated her was at Sectionals after Sue sold us out to the other teams to make us look bad and she ended up saving the day. I just hope they don't laugh in her face, I no shaking it off must come easy to her nowadays, specially after all those slushies in the face, I just cant bear to see her hurt all the time. Oh the memories of my High School Glee Club days..

**Sue Sylvesters POV**

_Dear Diary, _

_When will Figgins' learn. When I say I want all fizzy drinks banned from my presence at all times in this school I MEAN IT. Does he not realise I have no limits. If it ends up at blackmail again so be it. Talking of stupidity, and profanity, earlier, on my way to enforce my fizzy drink ban I overheard something interesting. That Barbara Streisand wannabe pleading with Will Schuester. Ohio's most hair product using man. Something about performing an original song at Regional's this year. What is that. Does she not realise the whole point of the stupid Glee club is supposed to be about stupid Broadway wannabes proving that they can sing covers of crap songs in the belief they are, in fact, bringing them to life. What a load of rubbish. Does she really think performing an original song will help them win. Maybe the judges will lose their minds for a second and go along with it. I can't let that happen. I cant. Glee club destruction must begin again. NOW._

**Ok.. so that was chapter 1... i hope you all enjoyed it.. I'm really sorry that its soo short... i was soo nervous about peoples reactions that I sort of just wrote this bit and then posted it before I had a proper chance to take in how long it was compared to most others! but anyway.. i really hope that you liked it and that you take the time to revew and help me improve my writing... it only takes a minute!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachels' POV

"Where are they? I specifically said 11.15am SHARP" Its already 11.20 an no ones here….. Do they care that little about winning Regionals again this year.

"FINALLY" I couldn't quite manage to contain my excitement as Brittany and Santana walked through the door, hand in hand.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Guys! You're late!" How can they not see how important it is for them all to be here on time! How can they expect me to take them seriously if they can't even arrive on time for rehearsals.

"Jeez Berry, we're here now aren't we, keep your grotesque hat on" Santana smirked.

What is wrong with my hat, its cold, I need it to keep my head warm!

"Where's everyone else?" I couldn't even see anyone else in the corridor behind them.

"Umm Berry, its 11.20am., they're probably in lessons" Why didn't I think of that…. "Duh" Santana added, her trademark ice queen smirk spreading across her face.

"Damn it, but, if they're in classes, why are you two here?" I really should of thought this meeting through a little bit more first!

"We have passes that get us out of any lesson we want…. Cheerios perks" Brittany declared, as she pulled a tatty red and white card. As I took it from her hands and inspected it closely I saw a familiar face glaring out at me. The card had the red and white Cheerios logo on one side and a picture of Coach Sue Sylvester on the other with one hand up in her trademark "That's how Sue sees it" pose.

"FINE" I barked…. "Tell everyone I want to meet up during our free period" And with that I walked away, Santana and Britney just looking at me strangely. As if I was going to stay in a room with either of them when today was probably the first time either one of them had properly spoken to me in a civil manner without telling me to get sterilised.

Pucks' POV

So we didn't all manage to make it to Berrys' little so called emergency meet this morning… some of us had classes to go to… not that I really wanted to go to class… specially not maths, but, I just couldn't bring myself to spend an hour listening to her going on and on in that annoying voice of hers. And I especially didn't want the rest of the glee club to miss the look on her face when I stand there in front of her and sing what I've been working on. It's not much, just something I started thinking about after she told us she'd managed to convince Mr. Shue to give us all the pressure of writing and performing our own song in front of the rest of the club. She's going to be so shocked. I mean seriously, since when did Puckzilla care so much about writing a damn song. But then again, I hadn't really cared so much at the beginning, come on, who can blame me, I don't exactly have any inspiration to write a song. I don't think Mr. Shue would be too impressed if I stood there and started singing about all the MILF's I've slept with over the years. And that's when it hit me. I did have inspiration, I could write a song about growing up without a father figure after my own selfish son of a….. deserted us when I was young. And that's how it had all started…. I just sat there in my room with my guitar…. Next thing I knew all the memories and the pain came rushing back to my mind and I'd written nearly a whole song… I wrote it all down before I forgot it but it kind of got messed up along the way and I think I may have gotten some of the lyrics the wrong way round. It still sounded good though. Well, I thought so anyway. Man, I wish I had a camera with me when I finished singing it to the other glee clubbers during free period. Priceless. Absolutely frigging priceless! The way her mouth just dropped like that, couldn't of gotten a better result if I'd stood up there and sang one of her Broadway classics! Even Mr. Shue complimented me, and he doesn't do that too often!

"Noah!" I heard someone call out as I sat there, in my own world. I turn around to see none other than Kurt fucking Hummel standing there, with a stupidly big grin spreading across his face.

"what do you want Hummel? Come to tell me my song sucked…?"

"No! quite the opposite actually" he said, adjusting his designer jacket uncomfortably as if I was about to give him a slushie facial.. "I wanted to offer my services to develop your song further and make it even better than it already is"

Ok, this kid has to be up to something, he never talks to me, and he never calls me Noah.. No one calls me that, its Puck, and everyone knows it.

"oh, err, thanks Hummel, I'll think about it" that was all I could say as I walked away, seeing the smile sweep across his face as I turned around.

Kurts' POV

Aarghhhhh this is soooooo exciting…. I thought to myself… its like my very own makeover project and we all know I'm a sucker for makeovers, just look at what I did to Rachel… I have to admit.. Annoying as she is…. I made her look hot, in a fierce way. I was completely away with the fairies, so to speak, when I became aware of a familiar voice calling my name..

"Kurt… are you listening…." Mercedes said waving her hand in front of my face..

"uhmm.. Yea, sorry, I was in my own little world" I returned, bringing myself back to planet McKinley…

"Boy, you need to snap out of it, I know you're trying to get over your little crush on Finn, but going out of your way to help Puck, who you hate, just to try and prove your point to everyone that you're over him.." she cut off, her eyes widening as she saw that they were late for there next class

"Come on," she continued "We're going to be late…" taking hold of my arm and gesturing for me to follow her down the hallway.

"You go ahead," I mumbled.. Releasing my arm from her grip as I turned the other way.. "I need to speak to Mr Shue about something, I'll meet you there…"

"Fine, but don't be long home boy, you know I can't survive History without you there," she said as she turned and started walking down the hall towards our History room. I made sure she was safely out of site before I turned and walked back towards the now empty choir room. If I was going to turn Pucks song into a marvellous Kurt masterpiece it was going to take some serious work. And before I start on that, I need to perfect my song a bit more so that I have more time to help him. I have to admit, I'm no Rachel Berry, but I do have some songs hidden away up my sleeve. And I know exactly which one I'm going to perform to Mr Shue and everyone else in the Glee club, all I need now is an empty choir room to practice…..

Finns' POV

What's Kurt up to, offering to help Puck out with his song, I mean, Kurt hates the guy, if I was him I have to admit I'd hate Puck too, specially after all the dumpster dives and slushie facials he's given him over the past year or two. Although I guess I'm also kind of surprised Puck's taken him up on the offer, it's not like he's going to get anything out of it anyway. I guess the only way to find out is to ask Kurt himself, there has to be a reason, a valid reason at that.

"Kurt…" I said, slightly louder than normal, as I saw him ahead, still lingering down the corridor. Damn I though as he turned and walked back into the now empty choir room. He obviously didn't hear me. I headed towards the choir room at a quickening pace determined to find out the truth. As I approached the door and went to walk inside, I heard the piano playing, softly, but Kurt was definitely playing the piano. I stood there, in silence, stunned as the Piano gave way to Kurts' voice…

_When I am down, _

_And all my soul so weary, _

_When troubles come and my heart burdened me, _

_When I am still and wait here in the silence, _

_Until you come and sit a while with me….._

Wow, I'd forgotten how good Kurt can be when he really puts his all into his singing.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains, _

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,_

_You raise me up to more than I can be…_

This is really good I thought to myself, his voices sounds so powerful, so deep and full of emotion. The only time I've heard his sing with this much passion before was when he was really trying to win the solo in Defying Gravity, even though we all know he fluffed up the high note to that Rachel won. As to why it is exactly he did it no ones too sure, Mercedes told me it was because some punk rang his dad and called Kurt a faggot.

As he started singing again I realised I was late for football practice, not just late, REALLY late. And I really didn't want to upset Coach Beastie so early into the season, who knows where that would get me. The bench for half the season probably. I walked away the powerfulness of Kurts voice echoing in my mind…..


	3. Chapter 3

**OK guys! sooo sorry about the lack of updates! i realise its been like nearly 2 months since i updated :( im sorry ! please forgive me and carry on reading, if anybody actually does read this... so yeah, here it is, chapter 3.. finally... sings featured are you raise me up by westlife and womaniser by the fabulous britney, and yes, i know the story is supposed to feature original songs, but quite frankly, im not the best at writing stories as you can most probably tell, let alone songs, so for the sake of the story, we are pretending neither of those songs we ever recorded by either of those artists, also, just a little heads up, there is going to a almost original song featuring in one of the next couple of chapters.. im not going to give it away, but its awesome :D those of you who are as glee obsessed as i am will know it as soon as you read it, so on that chapter the AN will be at the bottom.. so i dont spoil it for you :D**

**As always.. i do not own glee or any of the characters involved :( much to my disappointment, if i did, kurt would be going out with a new character who would be played by myself and maybe puck could join in every known and then ;)**

**Also some reviews would be awesome to me right now, im always really conscious that my writing doesnt make sense or that it could be improved in some way, so reviews would be immensely satisfying to me ! much love! enjoy the read!**

**Rachels' POV**

"Ok"… I thought as I prepared myself to sit and listen to the rest of the sometimes musically challenged Glee Club. Sure, they've all proved that they can sing… but can they write songs as well.. Well I guess that is something I'm going to have to find out.

The day of the solo original song performances had arrived. As usual I arrived into school this morning fully prepared with my song performance perfected to beyond anything the rest of the club would have heard before. All I needed to do now was persuade Mr. Schue to let me go first, no, wait, Mr. Shue won't object if I ask to go first. Everyone knows' that I always go first when it comes to solo's, it's just the way I am.

I was about to open the door to the choir room when I heard it…

"Yes Kurt, that's fine, you can go first today if you'd like, I'm sure Rachel won't mind" Mr. Shuesters' words cut through me like a knife piercing my heart. Throwing the door open I waltzed into the room preparing myself to make a stand when it occurred to me that maybe, just this once, I should let someone else go first for a change. I mean, it's not as if anyone else is going to upstage me is it….

" I couldn't agree with you more, in fact I was going to suggest that I didn't go first today, frankly I'm fed up with being the one to lead all of you into putting on a good show. It's time for me to take a slight, and only slight back seat and see what you guys can come up with by your own accord….."I paused gulping down air as Kurt interrupted…

"Well as nice as that is to know Rachel, if you don't mind I'd like to get started now…"

The room went silent as I quickly tiptoed over to my seat next to Finn as Kurt started playing the piano softly before he started singing, softly at first before getting stronger and growing more and more passionate with every word…

_When I am down, and oh, my soul so weary,_

_When troubles come, and my heart burdened me,  
__Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
__Until you come, and sit awhile with me,_

Taking a quick glance around the room as he built up to the chorus, I could see everyone had stopped talking and were just sitting there, silently watching Kurt in awe. I have to admit, I was shocked at the strength in his voice. The raw emotion that I had yet to capture in any performance I've done before.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,_

_You raise me up,to walk on stormy seas,  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,  
__You raise me up…. To more than I can be…._

I was startled when the violins started up over in the corner of the room and was shocked when I looked over and saw Brittany and Santana playing. Who even knew they could play the violin. I guess deep down they're more than just stupid Cheerios! I snapped back to attention when Kurt began the chorus again, his voice filled with even more emotion than the last. Just how does he do it I wondered…

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas,  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,  
__You raise me up… to more than I can be….  
__You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas,  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,  
__You raise me up… to more than I can be…  
__You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas,  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,  
__You raise me up… to more than I can be….  
__You raise me up… to more than I can be…._

As he played the last note, I looked around to see everyone standing up clapping, even Mr. Shue. Damn. This was going to be one hell of a performance to beat. Then again, what am I thinking. I'm Rachel Berry. I'm a Broadway star just waiting to be noticed. I can beat that no problem.

**Pucks POV**

I have to admit, I was shocked, in awe… I mean, he's always going on about his love of music but I never realised he could perform with so much passion. I guess in a way it kind of excited me that he was going to be helping me with my own song, if he could do this to himself, imagine what he could do to me.. Maybe for once Berry would appreciate me, Puckzilla, in all my glory. I was all lost up in my day dream about Rachel bowing down before me in complete and utter admiration by Mr Shue…

"Puck… are you listening to me? It's your turn to perform.."

Crap. I not ready for this, me and Hummel haven't even begin to practise yet. "um.. Mr. Shue, I'm not really ready yet, can I do it next week?"

"Puck, you've had nearly a week already, fine, you can do it Monday, no exceptions" I could see that he was unhappy with me by the look on his face. Damn, but today's Thursday, that means I'm going to have to work with Hummel all weekend if I was going to be ready by Monday afternoon.

As he took his seat next to me alongside the rest of the Glee club I knew I had to at least try and make some form of conversation with him. Specially if this whole getting my song perfect in three days thing was going to work…

"Kurt….." I whispered as I niggled him slightly in the ribs…..

**Kurts' POV**

"Kurt…." Puck whispered, his finger poking me in the ribs, almost startling me.

"Ergh…" I thought, "What does he want…." as Puck carried on poking obviously desperate to catch my attention. I turned my head towards him slightly stopping when I heard Mercedes' voice popping into my head… "AWWW HELLLL NAW… don't you go letting the likes of Puck distract you white boy… you're better than that" I stifled a laugh as both Puck and Mercedes both turned to look at me intrigued by what had made me laugh.

"Kurt.." oh crap, I didn't think I'd laughed loud enough for Mr Shue to notice, clearly I had as I looked up to see his glaring at me… "something you would like to share with the rest of us?"

Crap, crap crap think of something witty… NOW..

"uh, no nothing, just something Mercedes said…" I shot Mercedes a look which I hope she took to mean please help me out and I will tell you later..

" Mercedes, please refrain from disturbing Kurt during Glee, you may have gossip to spread or something but this is more important right now" Mercedes glared at me as Mr Shue told her off… Nodding her head at Mr Shue… "Sorry Mr Shue, won't happen again"

"Now, back to your solos, who wants to go next….." he asked, looking around the room.. I was surprised to see Quinn raising her hand looking tentatively around in case Rachel shouted her down…

"Mr Shue.." she started.. Looking probably the most nervous I've seen her in the past year or so that she's been in the Glee club.." could I go next?"

"Of course Quinn, step up…" replied Mr Shue before Rachel could get a word in..

"Um, Mr Shue, I know the assignment was meant to be a solo project but for the song I've written I think its more appropriate if I had some help…" she seemed scared now, I guess in case Mr Shue or Rachel objected..

"Quinn! Yes the task was a solo project, but I guess, just this once, you can ask someone to help you, as long as they don't mind, is there anyone in particular you had in mind?"

I was shocked to see not only Mercedes AND Santana both stand up practically shouting, "That would be us Mr Shue" as they both turned and smirked at each other before making their way to the front to stand next to Quinn.

Quinn smiled to herself before handing her music to brad and the rest of the mini orchestra in the corner.

As the music started Quinn took centre stage and started singing…

_Superstar,  
__Where you from, how's it going?  
__I know you,  
__Gotta clue what you're doing?  
__You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here,  
__But I know what you are, what you are, baby,_

**WOW** was all that was going through my mind, I knew she could sing but this was amazing, soo much better than when she usually sang. I gazed around the room to see everyone else staring, much in the same manner as me, I was startled back to reality when Mercedes stepped up and took over….

_Look at you,_

_Getting more than just a re-up,  
__Baby, you  
__Got all the puppets with the strings up,  
__Faking like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em  
__I know what you are, what you are, baby_

As Santana joined in all three of them slid forward and pulled Puck into the middle of the room singing around him…

_Womaniser, Woman, Womaniser,__You're a womaniser,_

_Oh womaniser oh,__You're a womaniser baby,  
__You you you are, you you you are,  
__Womaniser, womaniser womaniser womaniser,_

The look on Pucks face was priceless, and if I didn't think Mr Shue would be mad at me after the performance I would of gotten my Iphone out and taken a picture or even filmed this….

_Boy, don't try to front,  
__I-I know just what you are-are,  
__Boy, don't try to front,  
__I-I know just what you are-are,  
__You got me goin'  
__You're oh so charmin'  
__But I can't do it  
__Womaniser_

Santana's voice was as powerful as ever and she seemed fierce, Puck didn't seem to happy to be the centre of the girls attention. Makes a change I thought stifling another laugh…

_Boy don't try to front  
__I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
__Boy don't try to front  
__I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_You say I'm crazy  
__I got your crazy  
__You're nothing but a  
__Womanizer_

_Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion  
__Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
__I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
__Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker  
__To think that I would be a victim not another  
__Say it, play it how you want it  
__But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
__Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
__You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
__Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front  
__I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
__Boy don't try to front  
__I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_You got me goin'  
__You're oh so charmin'_

_But I can't do it  
__You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front  
__I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
__Boy don't try to front  
__I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
__You say I'm crazy  
__I got your crazy  
__You're nothing but a  
Womanizer_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
__But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
__Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
__You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
__Womaniser, womaniser, womaniser, womaniser_

_Boy don't try to front  
__I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
__Boy don't try to front  
__I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_You got me goin'  
__You're oh so charmin'  
__But I can't do it  
__You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front  
__I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
__Boy don't try to front  
__I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_You say I'm crazy  
__I got your crazy  
__You're nothing but aWomanizer_

_Boy don't try to front  
__I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
__Boy don't try to front  
__I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
__Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
__Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby_

As the three of them finished I promptly stoop up clapping my hands like a lunatic before the rest of the Glee club girls followed my lead… while the rest of the guys and Mr Shue just stood there mouths open in complete shock at what had just happened… I looked at Puck who just shrugged his shoulders before stalking back to his seat saying "Hey, everybody in this school knows what I'm like, they all want a ride on Puckasaurus…

"Ok, well done Quinn, Mercedes and Santana that was amazing…" he was, however stopped by Rachel who practically jumped out of her seat and stormed to the front

"Mr Shuester, you can not be serious, yes, it was good, I guess, for a bunch of amateurs, but there is no way you can even consider selecting **that** song for…." she was, of course, thankfully stopped by Mr Shue who held his hand up to quash her rant before continuing himself…

"Rachel, let me finish, yes ladies, although that was an amazing performance, I can not allow you to sing that as our opening number for Sectionals as there is no way the judges will allow that sort of provocative dancing and such meaningful lyrics to be broadcast by high school students"

"Know then, that's enough for today, we will pick up where we left off on Monday with Puck's performance" he said as he dismissed us with a wave of his hand before turning back to his desk..

As I picked up my bag, preparing to leave, Mercedes came back over..

"Sooo boo.. What did you think, did we do a good job?" I pulled her close into a tight hug..

"it was simply amazing 'cedes, words can not describe the satisfaction it gave me to see you girls finally get one over on Puckerman…"

"Aww boo, thanks, it means a lot, I'm also sorry to have to say this, but I'm going to have to cancel our shopping trip today, my mum text me and she needs my help at home, but I promise we can go another day, as soon as I'm free again" she looked at me with those apoligetic eyes of hers as she said it, obviousl hoping I wouldn't get too mad or upset, afterall, we'd been planning this trip for weeks,

"No, that's fine, if your mum needs you, it cant be helped" as I finished I sighed, gave her a final kiss on the cheek as I thought of another night in by myself while my dad worked late at the garage, again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. soo guys... here it is.. chapter 4... i hope you like it...! song credits at the bottom... dont want to give away the name of the guy who sings the mystery song :P anyways... i stilll dont, of course, own glee or any of the characters :( but i hope you enjoy this chapter and chapter 5 will be added within the next couple of days as ive already written it :) And also.. please please PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW :) I LOVE reviews.. not that many people have taken the time to review yet :(**

**Puck's POV**

"So how about it, you gonna come over mine later and watch me and Brittany make out again?" Santana asked, a look in her eyes that I couldn't quite distinguish between anger/seductiveness and pleading… but then again, maybe if I was paying more attention to her and not trying to look where Hummel was it would have been easier to tell the difference.

Shit, there he goes…I better get to him quick… or I'll never find him in the hallway…

"Umm nah, don't feel like it, gotta finish my song… I'll text you or something" I muttered as I practically ran after Kurt.. Not daring to turn round as I could already feel Santana's scowl burning a hole in my back.

"KURT"… I shouted as I left the choir room, maybe slightly too loudly.. Half the students in the rapidly filling hallway turned to look me obviously wondering if I was going to push him headfirst into his locker or something.. Yea… like that's going to happen when I have soo much resting on his help with my song, it has to be perfect.. I want to show Rachel that she's not the only star in the Glee club.

"Noah Puckerman.." Kurt began, turning to face me, with a look that was either what a surprise to see you there, or what the heck do you want. I couldn't quite figure it out. "And what can I do for you?"

"Well, I kind of overheard Mercedes blowing you off after rehearsals and was wondering if maybe you could help me with my song tonight, you heard Mr. Shue, it has to be ready for Monday, and I need all the help I can get…" I said, trying to look as innocently as I could without losing all my badass creditability…

Kurt seemed to be thinking my request over for what seemed like hours before finally he slammed his locker shut.. "Well I guess I could squeeze you in between now and my nightly moisturising routine, but only for a couple of hours, my dad will kill me if I have a boy in my room past 9pm…."

"Um, ok, what time shall I be there?" I said hastily, looking around quickly to make sure no one was watching… shit.. There's Karofsky heading straight for me, well, in all truthfulness, he's probably on his way to humiliate Hummel, as normal…

"Why don't you follow me home now, you can call your mum from mine if you want, let her know where you are.." Kurt said as he started walking towards the parking lot at a quickening pace, he had obviously seen Karofsky coming straight for us and decided it was best he left sharpish.

"Ergh, I guess I'll meet you by your car then.." I called after him, though I doubt he heard me over the throng of students that had filled the hallway around us, engorging him as soon as he got five paces away from me…

**Kurt's POV**

As I turned and walked briskly away, as to avoid the intimidation of Karofsky who was steamrollering towards me, I think I heard Noah say he would meet me by my car in a minute but I could be wrong.

"I guess the only way to find out is to stand here and wait like a lemon until he shows up" I thought to myself sighing heavily. The sky doesn't look too bright and I really don't want it to rain onto my new Marc Jacobs jacket!

As I stopped pondering over the current weather situation, I heard Noah's voice calling my name as he approached me, looking slightly out of puff, almost as if he had been running…. Running away from Karofsky maybe?

"Kurt…" he panted at me, stopping a few feet short of me hunching over the bonnet of my baby to catch his breath…. "Sorry… Karofsky… coming…. Go….. Now….." as he leapt round to the passenger seat and jumped in waving his arms over at the drivers side, as if desperately wanting me to get in…

I jumped in the car, started the engine and reversed out of my space just in time to see a very out of breath Karofsky skid round the corner of the gym building shouting at the top of his voice…

"PUCKERMAN, HUMMEL GET BACK HERE NOW.. THIS ISN'T OVER…. WATCH OUT TOMORROW LADIES"….

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" I couldn't help but scream at Noah as we drove back to my house…. "What did you say to him, why was he chasing you? Don't you think I worry enough about him ruining my clothes on a daily basis without you upsetting him as well?"

"Kurt, its not what you think, I promise, at first he was cool with me, just wanted to know if I was going round his with some of the other guys from the Hockey and Football teams for drinks and stuff, he just flipped when I mentioned I was coming over to your place to work on my Glee project with you…" he finished.. His breathing finally beginning to return to normal

"Fine, but why did you have to run for?" I said, glancing over to him quickly with a puzzled look on my face as I tried to keep an eye on the road ahead.

"Had to get you away obviously Hummel.." Noah stated.. Turning his head slightly giving me a flash of his best cheeky grin… " I need you on fighting form tonight if we're going to have my song perfected in a few hours…"

"ever the charmer I see Noah, but next time, please DO NOT lean on my baby when you're all panting and sweaty like that…" I started before turning to glare at Noah to make sure he felt the full affect of what I was saying… " I only got her cleaned the other day…"

**Puck's POV**

The rest of the drive back to Kurt's house was pretty uneventful, apart from getting my head bitten off for attempting to change the CD over… which.. apparently no one is allowed to do.. not even Mercedes…

As we pulled into the driveway I spotted another car parked there..

"Umm.. Kurt…. I didn't realise your dad was gunna be here… what if he like, kicks me out or something.." I mumbled.. Shit… Hummel totally thinks I'm a pussy for making out like I'm gunna be scared of his dad for freaks sake!

"Noah, you're forgetting my dad owns a car garage, there's always cars outside my house, this isn't even his car.." he said, sarcastically before seeing the look on my face and adding.. "You have nothing to worry about Noah! Come on, lets get inside, its cold out here!"

Getting out of the car I noticed how very big his house looked… I swear it never used to look this big when I was younger…..

"Noah! Hurry up, we haven't got all day you know… I do have other things to do tonight besides helping you out…." I looked around to see Kurt already making his way to the front door beckoning me to follow him… off I go then I thought, better get this over and done with…

Once inside Kurt set me up with a soda and we headed down to his basement room.. holy crap I thought… its HUGE down here.. So that I could practice and he could offer me advice…. As I sat on his couch.. My god this thing is the comfiest ting I've sat on EVER.. I realised I left my guitar in my car. Which was sat in the school car park.

"Err… Kurt… I have a problem.. My guitar.. It's in my truck" I said, trying to look as sorry as I felt inside..

"Oh Noah.. Whatever are we going to do with you eh?" Kurt said, chuckling to himself as he jumped up from where he was sat on the edge of his dresser and walked into his closet…. Coming back out after a minute or two holding a hardly used guitar in his hands…. "There you go, I haven't used it much since my mum died, but you're more than welcome to practice with it here tonight"

" Thanks Kurt, you're a life saver…." I smiled back… attempting to give him by best not flirting yet charming grin…

He sat there just staring at me… waiting patiently (for a change I feel I should add.. Hummel doesn't usually bother with patience…. One of the few things he and berry have in common….) as I cleared my throat before I started to sing….

_I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears,  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it ears  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

As I finished the song and stood the guitar on the floor next to the coach, I looked over to see Kurt struggling to hold back the tears….

"Kurt… dude…. You ok?" I said as I slowly stood up and made my way across the room to him… reaching out to touch his shoulder.. In a total badass way of course…

"Yes I'm fine Noah, its just, that song, is amazing… and to be honest.. I'm surprised you managed to think of it yourself… let alone remember it five minutes after you thought it up….."

I have to admit, that last comment hurt me a little.. Did he seriously think that low of me? "Thanks for the support there Hummel" I said, jokingly as I leant over to shove his shoulder playfully… "I have something else too you know… that's not the only song I've ever written"

"Seriously Noah, like I'm going to believe that…" Kurt started before I interrupted him… "I do… why do you find it so hard to understand…. did that song not tell you anything about me… Noah…. Not the Puck the Neanderthal jock from school…"

"Well come on then _Noah_ lets hear it… while you're here… might as well prove me wrong….."

So I picked up his guitar again.. Strumming slowly before picking up the pace and singing.. softly.. like the last time..

_Pardon me but can I please just ask a stupid question,_

_What is living for,_

_Honestly I'm partially consumed by indirection,_

_And I find I'm wanting more,_

_Metaphors' and dinosaurs led to this proclamation,_

_You can't change history,_

_Until then lets just pretend it's good to be proactive,_

_But I'm still dreaming, just because hopefully,_

As I sang into the chorus I looked over at Kurt to see his eyes shut and his feet tapping slightly against the side of the bed.. He clearly liked this song… despite what he would probably tell me afterwards…

_Somewhere, something is waiting for us, _

_I will say it over and over,_

_I don't care what you believe in,_

_Just hang out and be cool,_

_When birds decide which way to fly,_

_Its not like its an issue,_

_It happens naturally, _

_Just like them I tend to move on similar migration,_

_We can still agree,_

_Just as long as when you're wrong, nobody is afflicted,_

_All your dreams come true,_

_Meet me in the street so I can offer you a high five,_

'_Cos you're my friend and I know you feel it too,_

_Somewhere, something is waiting for us, _

_I will say it over and over,_

_I don't care what you believe in, _

_Just hang out and be cool,_

_You can follow me to a final destination,_

_Whatever you need to achieve your salvation,_

_And quite possibly, _

_We could find a higher power,_

_And finally we see the flock is the same body,_

_Somewhere something is waiting for us,_

_I will say it over and over,_

_I don't care what you believe in,_

_Just hang out and be cool,_

_Just hang out and be cool,_

_Just hang out and be cool._

As I strummed out the last few notes of the song softly, Kurt practically jumped up off of the bed clapping his hands excitedly as he burst out…

"ohmygosh Noah! amazing! even better than the first song.. not quite so emotional! You have to sing that in Glee on Monday…it will RUIN Rachel… she will hate that you could think of something so brilliant all by yourself…"

"WHOOAAA…. Slow down there Kurt… that wasn't the song Mr Shue wants to hear… he wants the depressing one.. The one that had everyone in tears… I can't just change the song…"

"oh Noah, Mr Shue won't care which song you sing, as long as you sing something… and make it sound good…." Kurt retorted, looking fiercer than Mercedes when she was mad.

"uhmm well yea, ok, I guess I'll sing the second song then.." I stumbled… quite frankly I was amazed at what Kurt had just said, he was usually such a teachers pet. To see him talk about Mr Shue was quite hilarious really.

"Good, now then, since that's all sorted out, and to be honest, I don't think we really need to do any work on either of your songs, I'd like you to leave, unless you'd rather help me with my nightly moisturising routine…" Kurt said trying to hide his laughter at the obvious thought of me moisturising.. Which is, of course, totally for girls only… and clearly Hummel..

"Fine… I'll see myself out…" I said as I picked up my bag and headed towards the stairs back up into the house… turning as I got to the top… "see you at school Kurt"

**_So guys.. i hope you liked it! songs used were My Immortal by Evanescence and Migration by the amazing Mark Salling.. which.. obviously I HAD to have Puck singing :D hope you all enjoyed it! don't forget to review :) _**


	5. Late Night Texting

**Hey guys! THANK YOU to everyone who has added me to their story/author alerts in the past few days.. it means a lot to know that people are enjoying the story even if not many people have reviewed... now then.. chapter 5 is rather short compared to the rest i'm afraid... but i was going to have this as an ending to chapter 4 but then i decided that i would post it as a separate chapter... mainly because the first 4 chapters have all been split into different characters POV... which is going to be different in chapter 6.. i'm going to write it as a 3rd person narrative to see if it makes it any easier to write or makes the story flow easier... but i guess we will see... once ive updated it if you guys could comment on which way you prefer best it would be a great help to me! thank youuu! oh, and of course... i DO NOT own any rights over Glee or any of the contained character :( and remember.. reviews are just LOVE! **

**10PM…**

**Puck: **_Thanks for the help tonight Kurt, I appreciate it_

**10.30PM**

**Kurt: **_That's fine Noah, as much as I hate to admit it, you song writing skills aren't nearly as bad as I was expecting!_

**10.32PM**

**Puck: **_You mean to say, you, Kurt Hummel, thought it wasn't that bad? I was really worried you were going to try and make my song more, no offence dude, girly or something like that_

**10.36PM**

**Kurt: **_Oh Noah, you seriously thought I would do that to you? I mean, I'm well aware that all you jocks think I'm just the swishy girly gaga-obsessed fairy you see at school, but I'm not always like that you know, and I certainly wouldn't try to change somebody else's song just to try to make them more like me. I wouldn't want anybody thinking there was any truth behind those "Glee club homo-explosion" rumours now would I ;)_

**10.38PM**

**Puck: **_Whooaaa, dude, way to write an essay! No wonder it took you so long to reply, thought you didn't wanna talk to me anymore! And just so you know, me and Finn got your back, it might not always seem it, but were trying to stop the rest of them talking about you the way they do. Its just not fair, its taken joining Glee club to see it, but know I've gotten to know you better I realise what a jerk I've always been to you._

**10.42PM**

**Kurt: **_Thank you, it means a lot that you guys would do that for me. I had noticed there's been no daily dumpster dives or slushie facials for over a month now I just didn't want to say anything in case they started again!_

**10.46PM**

**Puck: **_I have to go now dude, mums home, drunk. Again. I hate it when she drinks, all she does is shout at me for being a disappointment to the family for not dating a nice Jewish girl. I just want to escape sometimes you know?_

**10.55PM**

**Kurt: **_Well, don't hate me for saying this, and I understand if you don't want to, but if you want to get away anytime you're more than welcome here, I don't do much at the weekends apart from helping my dad out at the shop. I must go too now. I'm behind on my nightly moisturising routine!_

**10.59PM**

**Puck: **_Thanks Kurt, I might just take you up on that. Night._

**11.06PM**

**Kurt: **_Night Noah. Oh, and one more thing, you're not a disappointment! With your song writing skills I'd say you are quite the opposite!_

**11.10PM**

**Puck:**_ Hmmm thanks Kurt, I don't think many people would agree with you on that one! And by the way, I don't know why you bother with all that moisturising crap, your face is fine just the way it is!_

**11.14PM**

**Kurt: **_Noah Puckerman! I'll have you know your face would look a whole lot better if you tried a bit of moisturising once in a while! All those blemishes would soon disappear! But thanks anyway.. I'm taking it as a compliment_

**11.20PM**

**Puck: **_Kurt, seriously, I thought you said you would never try to force that sort of things on other people :p I like my face just the way it is thanks, although shaving round pimples and blemishes is not easy! _

**11.22PM**

**Kurt: **_Puckerman, me saying you should try moisturisation is NOT me trying to force ANYTHING on you! It was merely a suggestion!_

**11.25PM**

**Puck: **_Well, I guess I'll let you off… this once…but I guess I should let you go back to your routine then eh? ;) wouldn't want you all pimply and stuff at school ;)_

**11.27PM**

**Kurt:**_ Yes, I really should get back to it. Night Noah. Sweet dreams _

**11.32PM**

**Puck: **_Sweet dreams Kurt? Seriously? I should be saying that to you… after all you've had my full attention since we left school… you should be the one having sweet dreams…. Of Puckzilla.. But anyways.. Night Kurt.. Sleep well dude!_


	6. Slushie Facial

**Hey guys! its been a while since i updated this... but.. i'm not gunna lie.. supernatural was taking over my life! BUT... its all good... i've finished chapter 6... and chapter 7 will be online within the next couple of days for you as i've already got it planned and i can tell you now that it isn't going to be a hugely long one... anyway... if you have any ideas of different relationships between ANY characters that i can involve or even if you just want to tell me i'm doing a crap job.. that is what the review option is for... so please please PLEASE! read and review! reviews are just lovely and they brighten up my day and make it feel like people are actually reading my story! xx ENJOY!**

It was the morning after the night before and Kurt was feeling it. He shouldn't of delayed his moisturising routine just to stay up late and text with Puck.. But he had done it anyway….and now he regretted it.. especially after Pucks last text.. which he had chosen to ignore.

As he walked to his locker to check his obvious lack of sleep hadn't affected his appearance in anyway…. Kurt opened his inbox and looked at the message again… _Sweet dreams Kurt? Seriously? I should be saying that to you… after all you've had my full attention since we left school… you should be the one having sweet dreams…. Of Puckzilla.. But anyways.. Night Kurt.. Sleep well dude!_ Even now.. nearly twelve hours after he'd first read that text, his heart still fluttered slightly whenever he read it….. he knew it was stupid… and that Puck wasn't actually flirting.. and if he was.. there was nothing too it.. Puck flirted with everyone.. That was just the way he worked… there was nothing that could or would be done about it…. But Kurt just couldn't shake the thought of Pucks killer "guns" as he called them, out of his head…. it was a bad idea.. Kurt was falling for another jock which would ultimately end in tears…. yet again…

As he reached his locker he looked up from that text to see Mercedes standing there, waiting for him, as she did every morning… "Hey boo…" she said "sorry for ditching you last night…hope you didn't get too bored home alone." she finished with a concerned look.. Oh if only she really knew how he had spent his evening…..

"Morning Mercedes!" Kurt began.. With his usual quip and peck on the cheek "it was simply divine… Noah came over…" the look on Mercedes' face was a picture as she interrupted him.. "WHAT THE? You had Noah Puckerman in your house? WHY? Why didn't you tell me Kurt?"

"Relax 'cedes!, give me a second to get my books and I'll give you all the gossip while I powder my nose…" Kurt said as he picked his Spanish and Maths books out and shut his locker, turning back round to face Mercedes he was met with that oh so familiar feeling as a cold sugar filled red grape slushie was launched at him from the direction of the now laughing Karofsky and his other dumb jock friend whose name Kurt couldn't remember…

"Cedes…" Kurt whimpered….looking rather sorrowful as he turned to the jocks. "just WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU WORTHLESS NEADERTHOLS?" he ranted.. Mercedes moving him in the way of the nearest girls bathroom as he gave them one last piece of his mind.. "HAVE YOU NO IDEA? THIS IS THE NEW SEASON MARC JACOBS" as he pointed to his cream jacket, which was now a purpley-red colour as the slushy seeped its way down Kurts face and onto the fabric.

As Mercedes helped Kurt clean up before first class, he told her all about the night before and how he and Puck had managed to get along for a few hours without killing each other! He even showed her the texts that Puck had sent him, including the last one about _Puckzilla_… the latter she had squealed at, telling him it was obvious Puck had a boy crush… which Kurt, once he was done blushing, denied and said it was clearly just Puck being Puck, flirting as a way of getting through his day.

"and anyway 'Cedes, even if he was serious, there's no way I'm going to be stupid enough to fall for a jock again, just look at what happened with factuation with Finn…that didn't exactly end well" Kurt said as the two of them left the comfort of the girls bathroom and headed though the slowly thinning crowds towards Spanish

As they entered the classroom and made their way to their normal seats, Kurt was positive he caught Puck watching him out of the corner of his eye. It was only as he sat down and got his phone out for the mandatory quick message check that he noticed that he had a missed call, and a message… both of which were from Puck…. "_Kurt, you alright, Karofsky just came round bragging 'bout slushying you, don't worry, me and Finn are gunna be on his case at lunch"_ Kurt looked at the time stamp on the message and saw that it has been sent just mere minutes after Mercedes had ushered him into the bathroom.. _hmm_ he thought to himself as he tapped out a quick reply "_I never knew Karofsky could walk so fast_…." And with a smile, he slipped the phone back into bag, pulled out his Spanish books and prepared himself for another hour of Mr Shue attempting to make the class speak Spanish in, quite frankly, the most unimaginative ways ever possible.

As much as it pained him to say it, Puck knew Kurt had a nice smile. There was something about it that made you feel all warm inside…. No matter how gay it made him feel inside there really was no way he could deny it… Puck was definitely having the beginnings of a school girl crush.. for a dude.. and not any dude.. Kurt fucking Hummel… the schools resident fairy… which he meant in the nicest possible way… obviously.. He had realised the previous evening, whilst spending the time rehearsing with Kurt, that out of school he wasn't too bad. It was the Ice Queen look and acid tongue he used at school that made him seem that way. Puck slipped is phone sneakily out of his pocket, so as not to attract Mr. Shue's attention, read Kurts reply and practically choked on his own spit at what he was written. Turning slightly to smirk at the soprano, Puck tried to think of a witty response…. "_well you'd be surprised how quickly he can move if someone goes near his stuff in the locker rooms!" _he shot back before smiling to himself and attempting to repeat what Mr. Shue was trying to drill into them…

_El coche es de color rojo…_ Puck repeated what everyone was saying, not that he actually understood what it meant. He never usually came to Spanish, today he was only there to check Karofsky hadn't hurt Kurt in anyway after their earlier encounter.

The rest of Spanish class passed uneventful, apart from the occasional sideways glance between Puck and Kurt…. which they probably thought no one saw… apart from Quinn, who was sat quietly in the corner curious as to what exactly was going on. It was confusing her to say the least, not even two days ago they had a mutual hatred for each other and now they kept smirking as if they had a secret they didn't want anyone else to know about… this was going to call for her to do some investigative work… and she was going to need to ask Mercedes for help, after all, she was the closest person in the school to Kurt.

As the bell sounded signally the end of Spanish, Kurt gathered his books, placed them gently into his bag, it was new season Gucci after all and headed to his next lesson, Maths. It was one of the few lessons that he didn't share with Puck and the realisation of this left him with a funny feeling in his stomach… "get a grip of yourself Kurt, he's straight, he's certainly not into you in that way" he muttered to himself, walking past Puck, who was, much to Kurts disgust, merely throwing his stuff into his tatty old backpack, out the door and off amongst the crowds in the hallway towards his Maths lesson.

**Right.. there you go guys... that was chapter 6! any questions/opinions on where i should take it next... are all gratefully received! don't forget to hit that lovely welcoming little button at the bottom there... that's the one.. the one that says REVIEW! reviews are lovely! xx**


	7. Maths class fun

**hey guys! here it is... chapter 7 :D sorry its been a long time coming... i've been totally bogged down with work, work, more work and getting myself OBSESSED with SUPERNATURAL... which lets face it... is a pretty awesome show :D so anyway... i hope you enjoy this chapter ;) next chapters where the juicy stuff starts ;) **

**Don't forget to read and then review... reviews are total love to me and make me feel that people are actually reading my story :) and i always try to personally respond to each review :) enjoy ;) **

Puck: can't believe I've hardly seen you today

Kurt: Puckerman, you've literally JUST seen me!

Puck: yea I no baby, but that wasn't for long! Come see me now… Puckzilla is waiting, he doesn't like to be kept waiting

Kurt: NOAH! Words simply can not express my current reaction to that. How exactly am I supposed to come and see you, I'm in the middle of a Maths lesson! Talking of which, shouldn't you be here too?

Puck: Hummel ?

Kurt: Yes Noah ?

Puck: SHIT….. Ignore that last message…. wasn't meant for you….

Kurt: Noah, seriously, that was fucking obvious….. It was clearly meant for one of your more "closer" friends….

Puck: LOL

Kurt: What exactly is so funny about that Puckerman ?

Puck: You swore…. don't think I've ever heard you swear… made me laugh…

Kurt: Whatever Puckerman….. Your message made me choke on my own vomit… in the middle of a maths lesson…. Which you should be in anyway… where are you ? Not that anyone has noticed you're not here….

Puck: Well if you're feeling sick you should pay the nurse a visit ;)

Kurt: And tell me Puckerman, why in gods name would I want to do that… isn't that where you go for a nap during maths….

Puck: Exactly… and like I said… Puckzilla is waiting….. And you're gay… and Santana clearly doesn't wanna no today….

Kurt: Eww…. Puckerman.. I feel disgusted…. you seriously think I'm some sort of cheap tart that will come as soon as you click your fingers…. And anyway…. What makes you think I would want to do THAT… with YOU…. DURING SCHOOL ?

Puck: Oh Kurt, don't go all defensive on me….. It was merely a suggestion… ;) and anyway…. You never actually said no… just not during school…. How about in my truck after school ;)

Kurt: NO. Now leave me alone…. Some of us are trying to concentrate on actually graduating from High school at some point in our lives….

Puck: Aww baby ;) come on….. It'll be a learning curve for you ;) and how can you be concentrating on your maths lesson when you've spent the last half of it texting me ?

Kurt - Mercedes: NOAH! I AM NOT GOING DOWN ON YOU IN YOUR RUST BUCKET OF A TRUCK… NOT NOW NOT EVER!

Puck: Hummel… ignoring me now are you…. How very mature of you….

Kurt: What on earth are you talking about Noah, I replied… don't pretend you didn't get it…

Puck: I didn't get any reply…. I swear on my sisters life! Last I got was that you were trying to concentrate….

Mercedes - Kurt: KURT HUMMEL… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Kurt - Puck: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

Kurt - Mercedes: nothing why?

Mercedes - Kurt: AWW HELL NO…. don't give me none of that… why the hell did you send me that text ?

Puck - Kurt: ? What you done now…. Got caught texting ? HA!

Kurt - Puck: WORSE… MUCH WORSE….

Kurt - Mercedes: Oh don't worry about that 'cedes….. That was obviously meant for Puckerman… just a little joke we got going on…. Nothing to worry about..

Puck - Kurt: ?

Kurt - Puck: I wasn't ignoring you earlier…. I sent a text meant for you to Mercedes by mistake…..

Mercedes - Kurt: You best not be lying to me Kurt…. that's a strange sort of joke you got going on… you sure it's nothing more…

Puck - Kurt: and what was that then.. You tell her all about how you're meeting Puckzilla tonight ? ;)

Kurt - Mercedes: 'Cedes.. Lets face it… Puckerman is strange! I swear since I agreed to help him with his song we've sort of become friends….. Not close friends obviously…. Deep down there's still part of him that I despise with an absolute passion…. But nonetheless friends of some description !

Puck - Kurt: Hummel… you cant stop texting me now… you're keeping me in suspense here I wanna no what you said….

Kurt - Puck: NOAH! I AM NOT GOING DOWN ON YOU IN YOUR RUST BUCKET OF A TRUCK… NOT NOW NOT EVER!

Mercedes - Kurt: Really? Kurt… are we talking about the same Noah Puckerman here… the same one who has made your life a living misery for the past few years.. The one who has dumpster dived you EVERY morning ruining countless Mcqueen coats ?

Puck - Kurt: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you seriously sent that to Mercedes… that's made my day ;) although I'm offended you called my truck a rust bucket… it's not that bad! Just a few spots here and there..

Kurt - Mercedes: well what can I say…. We've sort of talked it out…. And I think I understand his reasoning behind it… sort of… its complicated….. I'll explain it next time we're at the mall yea?

Kurt - Puck: yes.. I seriously sent that to 'cedes… and I've spent since then persuading her you're not still bullying me…..

Puck - Kurt: hahahah well ok… how about this…. Seeing as my truck's such a "rust bucket"… how about I meet you by your car ;)

Mercedes - Kurt: you better do boo!

Kurt - Puck: PUCKERMAN….. Get it into that thick skull of yours… I am NOT going to be going down on you anytime soon… my first time will be with someone special… somewhere special.. Preferably a bed… my bed… not the back seat of a car.. And especially not in MY CAR!

Puck - Kurt: HOLY SHIT HUMMEL YOU'RE A VIRGIN? Is it wrong that's made me feel slightly horny ?

Kurt - Puck: yes I'm a virgin Puckerman…. Tell anyone and I swear I will hurt you…. And yes…. The fact you got horny over the thought that I.. Kurt Hummel… the schools resident fairy (as I believe I am known…) is a virgin is slightly worrying… and quite damaging for your "studly" image….

Puck - Kurt: Well I'm not gunna lie to you Kurt… I wasn't lying…. It did things to my brain I didn't think were possible…. But just so you know… I AM NOT GAY… I do NOT like men in any way shape or form….

Kurt - Puck: so tell me this Noah… you say you're not gay…. At all… yet going by what you've just said you would clearly like it if I was to drop to my knees in front of you….

Puck - Kurt: Hummel… right now I'm that horny I don't think I would notice if it was a guy or a girl in front of me… as long as something was happening….. And if you tell anyone anything about this conversation I'll tell Jacob you begged me to let you play with Puckzilla…..

Kurt - Puck: Don't worry… you seriously think I want people in this place knowing I'm a virgin… ? HA! Like that's going to happen !

Puck - Kurt: Good… now… not to change the subject… but Maths is nearly over…. Which means I have to leave here…. So tell me…. Wanna hang out later…. No funny stuff.. Jus chill… I kinda like hanging with you.. You not so bad ;)

Kurt - Puck: Fine…I guess I could manage…. You're not so bad yourself… once your not around the rest of the jocks and I get past your cockiness… meet me by my car after school….

Puck - Kurt: Sweet…. it's a deal…. An you know you love my cockiness really sweetness LMAO ;)

Kurt - Puck: what I love Puckerman, is something I don't plan for you to ever find out….. See you later… Maths is over now.. I have to go…


End file.
